O Encontro Que Mudou Nossas Vidas
by Nieryka
Summary: Shonen Ai levíssimo mostrando o começo da amizade de Ban e Ginji!


O Encontro Que Mudou Nossas Vidas.

By Nieryka

Explicando: Eu assisti Get Backers no canal Animax e simplesmente amei. Como se diz por aí é o mais próximo de um Anime Yaoi que já passou pelas tevês brazucas e fez a minha alegria por muito tempo. Escrevi essa fic curtinha já faz um tempo e agora que resolvi postá-la tenho que avisar que não sei nada a respeito da estória do mangá. Só assisti o Anime então qualquer erro e licença poética nas informações abaixo é por causa disso. ''''

Ele vira a explosão de longe, do centro da cidade, pela janela da Honky Tonk e soube no mesmo instante quem era o responsável. Então virou o café num gole só e saiu rapidamente.

Ban caminhou pela ruazinha da cidade baixa da Fortaleza Ilimitada com toda a calma até encontrá-lo. Não era muito difícil, já que bastava seguir os sinais evidentes da explosão.

Assim que dobrou a esquina no fim da rua Ban o viu. Um sorriso de leopardo se desenhou em seu rosto. Estava em pé bem no meio do que tinha sido um quarteirão e agora era uma cratera cheia de escombros. Estava de costas, o vento balançava suavemente os cabelos loiros espetados enquanto ele permanecia de cabeça baixa.

- E aí, garoto dos raios!! Que bagunça, hein?

O jovem que chamavam de Imperador dos Raios não se moveu.

Ban tirou um cigarro do maço que sempre levava, riscou um fósforo e o acendeu. Em seguida olhou para o rapaz imóvel e suspirou.

- É, você fez um belo estrago dessa vez.

- Eu não consigo mais controlar.

- Hunm? – Ban franziu a testa, prestando atenção. Era difícil ouvir aquele cara falar, ele não era muito de se abrir. Mas também sempre que eles se encontravam era só pra lutar, certo? – O que ce quer dizer com isso, cara?

- Quando eu uso meu poder, minha mente fica vazia; então a raiva toma conta de mim e eu só acordo quando tudo a minha volta está assim...destruído. Eu não sei até quando eu vou agüentar isso...não sei quanto tempo vai demorar até eu acordar e ver que destruí tudo...tudo que eu sempre quis proteger!

Então ele se virou, e Ban ficou incrivelmente surpreso com a expressão de dor que viu em seu rosto. Ele sempre parecera meio melancólico, mas para Ban sempre parecera gênero, tipo. Afinal de contas aquele não era o Tirano da Fortaleza Ilimitada? Agora podia ver nos suaves olhos castanhos do Imperador dos Raios uma dor genuína e mais...um desespero enorme que parecia um buraco negro prestes a se abrir sob ele e engoli-lo.

O rapaz baixou os olhos e continuou, com aquela voz suave e calma que não traía jamais o que sentia por dentro.

- Eu sinto que aqui, na Fortaleza Ilimitada, meus poderes vão ficando mais e mais fortes. Enquanto eu estiver aqui isso não vai parar...eu vou ficar cada vez mais poderoso, e então...- ele se virou novamente de costas para Ban e respirou fundo - ...então eu acho que vou enlouquecer.

- Se você acha que isso aqui ta acabando com você, por que não vai embora?

Ginji se voltou de repente, surpreso. Ir embora?

- É isso aí. – disse Ban, respondendo a pergunta não formulada. – É simples. Se a Fortaleza Ilimitada vai acabar fazendo você deixar de ser você mesmo é porque está na hora de abandonar o barco. Você não vai poder proteger ninguém se estiver louco, certo?

- Mas...a Fortaleza Ilimitada é minha casa! Como posso sair daqui? Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo...- ele olhou em volta, desesperado, como se já estivesse sendo arrancado dali. – Esse lugar é tudo o que eu conheço...tudo o que eu sou...

Dando de ombros Ban jogou a bituca do cigarro fora e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Virou-se e começou a andar.

- Sei...e por isso você vai deixar tudo desmoronar com você, certo? Olha aqui – disse encarando o rapaz por sobre o ombro – O que você tem é medo. Medo de ficar e medo de ir. Tem que decidir o que mais te assusta, Imperador dos Raios.

- Ginji.

- Hein?

- O meu nome é Ginji. Ginji Amano.

- Sei...o meu é Ban Midou.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram por alguns segundos e tanto um como o outro sentiu algo inexplicável durante aquele tempo. Ban foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, mas não saiu do lugar. Parecia aguardar alguma coisa que não sabia bem o que era. Ouviu a voz de Ginji, hesitante, atrás dele.

- Mas... eu não tenho... pra onde ir.

Ban fechou os olhos. Lembrou de várias coisas a respeito de seu passado. Quanto mais recuava no tempo mais sentia o coração apertado. Então revirou na mente sua última lembrança dolorosa: Himiko entrando naquele quarto, ele ainda olhando para a mão que tinha acabado de tirar a vida do irmão dela, Yamato. "É...- pensou consigo mesmo – eu também não tenho pra onde ir. Estamos empatados, Imperador dos Ra...Ginji..."

Voltou-se para o rapaz, que continuava ali com a mesma expressão confusa e desprotegida. Tomou uma resolução. Uma estranha resolução no seu entender, mas era assim mesmo que ia resolver a coisa, e que se danasse o bom senso ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Escuta aqui, Gin...ahan...Imperador dos Raios. Eu tenho uma proposta pra fazer.

Ginji piscou, sem entender, mas mesmo assim prestou atenção.

- É o seguinte: Eu não estou fazendo nada no momento, e meus antigos sócios não estão mais comigo, então acho que dá pra você ocupar o cargo por enquanto...pelo menos até você arranjar outra coisa, ou eu, sei lá.

- Você está me convidando pra ficar com você, é isso? – perguntou o jovem loiro, surpreso, encarando o outro com os olhos arregalados. Ban notou que ele tinha olhos realmente muito expressivos e inocentes...mas afastou esse pensamento com rapidez.

- É...é mais ou menos isso. Mas não vai se animando, não!! – disse, quando notou o sorriso enorme que se desenhava nos lábios de Ginji. O rapaz rapidamente ficou sério.

Ban suspirou. Agachou-se na beirada da cratera e ficou mais ou menos na mesma direção do rapaz.

- Eu não to a fim de ter gente fracassada do meu lado, então você só vem comigo se conseguir me derrotar em uma luta, cara. Essa é a condição pra eu te levar daqui.

Ginji recuou alguns passos e seu rosto ficou sombrio.

- Você não ouviu o que eu falei? Meus poderes, aqui...

- Eu não sou surdo, loirinho...É claro que eu escutei! Essa é a minha condição, mas se você está com medo de ser derrotado, tudo bem. Arranja outro jeito, eu não to nem aí...

- Você não entendeu...- retorquiu Ginji, cabisbaixo – Eu não quero te machucar, Ban...

Um arrepio estranho percorreu todo o corpo de Ban quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado de maneira tão íntima por aquele rapaz. A voz dele era tão doce que...Irritado ele afastou aquele pensamento com mais determinação ainda e se levantou.

- Ce ta se achando mesmo, hein! Que me machucar que nada! E nós ainda não somos parceiros pra você ficar me tratando com o primeiro nome, ok!

- Desculpe, eu...

- Já disse, é pegar ou largar. Ou luta comigo ou arranja outro pra te ajudar a tirar o pé desse pardieiro!

Ginji se ofendeu. Quem era aquele cara pra falar assim do lugar onde viviam seus amigos, seu lar e o lugar que tinha servido de túmulo para tantas pessoas que ele amava?

- Não chama isso aqui de pardieiro!!

- É um pardieiro, sim! E tem mais...eu vou te fazer um favor se te tirar daqui...esse lugar é decadente demais, qualquer um ia se sentir um lixo por aqui mesmo, então isso nem devia doer muito em você se sabe o que é melhor!

Bem, aquilo já era demais!! Ginji sentiu de novo a velha fúria tomar conta de seu corpo e sua mente mas já era tarde. Ultimamente ele era como uma bomba...sempre prestes a estourar.

Avançou contra o inimigo quase sem pensar, os relâmpagos dançando a sua volta como serpentes, enviando força esmagadora a seus punhos como se eles fossem feitos de aço.

Ban deu um sorriso oblíquo. Claro que fora perigoso provocar Ginji daquela maneira, mas não tinha escolha. Ele precisava fazê-lo botar pra fora todo aquele poder uma vez mais...precisava esgotá-lo, e vencê-lo. Tinha ocultado de Ginji que sua intenção era levá-lo mesmo que perdesse a luta, mas tudo bem...e Ban também queria aquela revanche, pois nunca tinham terminado uma luta...ele queria ver quem era o melhor antes de tornar-se finalmente amigo daquele cara.

Invocou seu poder máximo para aquela luta.

Uma semana depois.

- E aí, como foi, Ginji?

Ban estivera esperando meio apreensivo durante toda a tarde, mas agora nada em seu rosto mostrava o menor sinal dessa apreensão enquanto olhava Ginji caminhar até ele.

Ginji sentou ao lado dele na fonte que ficava no meio daquela praça bonita de Shinjuku, a cabeça baixa, em silencio. Ban já imaginava bem o que tinha acontecido. Acusações, mágoas trocadas, muita roupa suja sendo lavada antes de Ginji finalmente ter conseguido se desligar de sua antiga vida na Fortaleza Ilimitada. Não devia mesmo ter sido fácil se despedir.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar.

Erguendo o rosto um pouco Ginji deixou a mostra os olhos marejados de lágrimas, no entanto um leve sorriso pairava em seus lábios. Ban estreitou os olhos e o encarou.

- Não. Tudo bem, Ban...eu acho que prefiro falar. Vai...me ajudar a...a...- não pode concluir. Um soluço dolorido escapou e sem mais agüentar segurar o que o estava sufocando por dentro Ginji começou a chorar.

- Ginji! Ah, droga... – Ban não sabia o que fazer. Olhou em volta para ver se tinha alguém por perto mas a praça estava fazia. Os soluços ficavam cada vez mais fortes e o choro convulsivo e dolorido do amigo o deixava exasperado. Não estava acostumado com aquilo! Por que ele tinha que chorar justo ali, na frente dele, quando ele não sabia o que fazer? – Ei...Ginji!! Para com isso, cara...- tentou argumentar, mas Ginji apenas se encolheu mais, torcendo as mãos sem conseguir parar.

- Eu...eu...desculpa, Ban...mas...dói demais...- sob o olhar desesperado do amigo, Ginji virou o corpo para o lado, consciente de que estava deixando Ban sem graça e sem querer importuná-lo. Abraçou a si mesmo com força, mais para sentir-se reconfortado de algum jeito do que para tentar controlar os movimentos convulsivos do choro.

- Ei...tá tudo bem, Ginji...Não precisa chorar, ok! – timidamente Ban estendeu a mão e afagou o cabelo loiro do amigo. Respirou fundo e com a outra mão puxou devagar virando-o para ele novamente. Que diabos, eles agora eram amigos e ele não podia deixar o outro daquele jeito, podia? Tinha feito uma promessa para si mesmo quando tirara Ginji da Fortaleza Ilimitada. Os dois estavam sozinhos no mundo até aquele momento mas não ficariam mais sozinhos, agora que tinham um ao outro. Nunca mais se sentiriam abandonados ou solitários.

Abraçou o rapaz desajeitadamente, murmurando palavras meio desconexas para tentar acalmá-lo. Eram coisas como: "Sem essa, Ginji...vai molhar minha camisa..." ou "Tudo bem, desabafa, cara...mas se alguém pegar a gente assim vai ficar mal..." e também acabou por escapar um "Eu sei que é difícil...mas eu estou aqui, tudo bem? E eu nunca mais vou deixar você sofrer assim, Ginji...vamos ser só você e eu e mais ninguém vai te machucar..."

Quando terminou de falar isso Ban se deu conta do olhar arregalado de Ginji encarando-o. Engoliu em seco e virou o rosto profundamente contrariado por ter sido pego no flagra. Um sorriso escancarado do amigo acabou deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado. Quando ia abrir a boca para falar e já estava empurrando Ginji foi surpreendido por um abraço ainda mais apertado. Ginji o agarrou com força e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro com carinho.

- Ban!! Obrigado!! Eu...Você é mesmo um amigão!!

- Ta...tá...agora que você já parou de chorar, me larga. Alguém pode ver agente!

Aprumando-se e já mais refeito Ginji limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e sorriu. Ban estava de cara feia, olhando pro lado, e já tirava do bolso o maço de cigarros. Já notara que ele fazia isso quando ficava sem graça ou ansioso. Inclinou a cabeça de lado e ficou olhando para seu novo amigo. Parecia que já o conhecia há muito mais tempo do que aqueles poucos dias. Ban olhou para ele de rabo de olho, sério, soltando a fumaça do cigarro.

- Que foi? Que você ta olhando?

- Eu? Nada, Ban, nada não! – disse sorrindo, abanando as mãos rapidamente. – Eu só...estava olhando...

- O quê? – o tom era impaciente, principalmente porque Ginji não parava de olhar nos olhos dele.

- Seus olhos. Eu não tinha reparado, Ban...eles são diferentes...quero dizer...- Ginji ficou confuso, sem saber exatamente como explicar. Às vezes era um problema bem chatinho colocar coisas em que pensava em palavras, e ele não era muito bom em vocabulário extenso! – Os seus olhos...

Por reflexo Ban ajeitou os óculos, ocultando os olhos por trás das lentes coloridas. Ginji ficou um pouco desanimado e ele suspirou.

- É o Jagan. – explicou, meio a contragosto.

- Jagan...?

- É...o Jagan. – e explicou mais ou menos o que era aquilo, deixando o amigo maravilhado com aquelas habilidades desconhecidas para ele. – Não tem nada de mais. – completou.

- Mas, Ban...Isso é incrível. Eu nem imaginava que você tivesse essa habilidade. – e lembrou-se de repente. – Ah... mas espera aí! Por que você nunca usou o Jagan quando agente lutava? Podia ter me vencido várias vezes!!

- Sei lá. – deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro, jogou em uma lata de lixo ali perto e se levantou. – Vambora. Agente ainda tem que descolar um bico pra fazer se quiser comer hoje.

- Tem razão. O que vai ser hoje, Ban? Lavar carros naquele posto da esquina ou entregar pizza?

- Sei lá, Ginji. Vamos ver o que aparece.

Ginji seguiu o amigo para fora da praça, bem mais animado, todo o sofrimento esquecido com a presença forte e confortadora do rapaz de cabelos escuros.

Os dois seguiram conversando, sem saber o que iam fazer para arranjar dinheiro, sem saber se iriam mesmo comer naquele dia, mas pelo menos sabiam que eram livres, e nunca mais estariam sós.

Algumas semanas depois já se conheciam melhor e numa tarde quente de verão umas pessoas chegaram e deram a eles duas coisas: um carro muito bonitinho, um fusquinha, que chamaram de Joaninha e uma sugestão para um negócio só deles. Era mesmo um trabalho legal e eles logo começaram a sentir que a vida deles finalmente ia mudar. Na verdade, para cada um deles, esse sentimento começara, com certeza, desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Foi desse dia em diante que os GetBackers surgiram.


End file.
